


why feel the same?

by DullSunrise



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, For a Friend, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, can be platonic, idk - Freeform, im bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DullSunrise/pseuds/DullSunrise
Summary: Byakuya gets an unexpected visit from the local cinnamon rollI’m bad at summaries lol
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 72





	why feel the same?

**Author's Note:**

> Lil gift for a friend (who I’m pretty sure has no account here so f)
> 
> Kinda fitting given THH is turning 10 years old this year  
> First DR fanfic yay

Byakuya had no clue what time it was, nor did he care. All he knew was that it was night and that he really didn’t want to put up with whatever shit that could’ve possibly been thrown at him as soon as he heard a soft yet audible knock on the door. In his half-asleep state, he headed over, muttering to himself before answering. Somehow, he wasn’t all that surprised when he saw the shorter teen standing there, showing no sign of realizing that the annoyed look on his face meant he wasn’t welcome. Then again, he probably couldn’t see it, given how the hallway was incredibly dark and how tired he was, with him barely able to make out his small figure standing there. 

“Naegi, what do you want?” he groaned, managing to bite back a yawn. At least his vision managed to clear a little bit, giving him time to notice his appearance. He was a bit paler than usual, and the expression on his face was like a little kid’s after they thought they saw a ghost or a monster under their bed. However, he wasn’t his parent, and the last thing he wanted was for Naegi to treat him as such. 

Hesitantly, the brunette asked, “C-can I spend the night with you?” This earned him a tired yet cold glare. What was he? Five? 

Why me…? 

For a moment, he was going to ask about Kirigiri or if he could find someone else- someone who would genuinely want anything to do with him- so he wouldn’t have to deal with whatever shit he was being dragged into, only to stop himself when another question came to mind. 

“What makes you think I wouldn’t kill you? You’re just letting your guard down. It’s almost like you want to die.” 

There was a certain look in the fellow ultimate’s eye, like it finally came to him what occurred last time anyone had that idea. Regardless, how many students died previously? Nine? Did he want to become the tenth one? Not like he had any plans on killing him, but he was being a dumbass. 

“I know you wouldn’t.” 

Blinking a couple times, he figured there was no point in bickering. He’d probably still just be there regardless, plus, he found himself unable to decline. Crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe, he gestured towards Naegi’s room. “Fine, but you’re sleeping on the floor.” 

The brunette looked slightly pleased, giving him a small nod as he momentarily left. He didn’t bother waiting, dragging himself back into bed and almost completely covering himself with a blanket. Hopefully he wouldn’t have to deal with anything else tonight. The sound of footsteps almost spooked him, much to his slight embarrassment, but he didn’t hesitate to bark at Makoto to shut the door and to never tell anyone else about this. It probably wouldn’t hold much water. Nothing could be kept a secret. Not anymore. Somehow, he felt like maybe if he said something, it would be. Maybe it wouldn’t get out that fast. Worst case scenario was it turned into another motive. He doubted Makoto’s ability to follow up on that, given how he didn’t seem like the kind of guy who would stoop to that level. 

He tried getting sleep, yet he couldn’t. It felt like an eternity passed before anything else happened, which was odd, since Byakuya was exhausted. Was it because someone else was in the room? There was no point in adjusting to a different position, as it usually didn’t help much, and he’d rather not remember that the brunette was there. Thus, he just stayed there, trying to focus on sleeping. 

But it seemed as if someone else was struggling to get some rest. 

“I don’t want anyone else to die.” 

Yeah, no shit. At this rate, everyone was sick of the Killing Game, even if some were possibly desensitized. By now, he expected to be the same. The Ultimate Heir didn’t want to say anything, and he wasn’t quite sure if Naegi knew he was still awake, was just talking to himself, or just the wall. 

“…Is it bad to say I want you to live most of all? I don’t know… I guess… I don’t want to lose you, too…” 

By then, he noticed something… odd. Even after all that’s happened, he didn’t expect his voice to be so shaky, or to seem just as shaken up as he was. He wasn’t sure what made him proceed to finally give his fellow ultimate any kind of attention, but he ended up turning over. His tone was still the same as earlier, but it was as if he was worse- as if being the one who managed to encounter so many bodies first-hand, and having to witness how things escalated to the point where someone offed themselves was just too much. Because there was a point where enough was enough. That started the moment they entered what felt like hell. Even that little glimmer of hope he always hung onto couldn’t prevent whatever he was feeling. 

“I just… wanted to know you were okay…” 

Now, he was sitting at the edge of the bed, not knowing what to say. What could be said? Anyone could die at any moment. 

Before he could react, he found himself pulled into the most awkward embrace possible, causing him to flinch for a moment. When would he understand that he would never be friends with him? Why did he care? 

And why did he feel the same?


End file.
